


Somebody to Love

by petitexung



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Pacifist Ending, WIP, enjoy i guess, i listened to molly by lil dicky and i was struck by inspiration, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitexung/pseuds/petitexung
Summary: I made a second part compulsively but I'm also pretty sure this is the end of this AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Markus was suffocating. He would typically be over the moon to see two androids getting married. He'd be over-fucking-joyed just to have his friends get married, but there was just some hollow feeling in his chest as he watched Connor get ready. He looked amazing in white and his bouquet was lovely. Markus just thought he was marrying the wrong man.

He's been suffocating since Connor came running to his home at six in the morning with a shiny rose gold wedding band around his finger. He looked so happy that Markus couldn't even comprehend it.

"I'm so happy!" He had exclaimed as he hugged Markus and tears of joy fell down his face. Markus was crying too, but for another reason. Now he was standing behind Connor as he fussed about how his hair looked.

"You look fine." North scoffed. "Besides, your hair isn't what Nines if gonna be thinkin' about if you catch my drift."

"North!" Connor scolded. "Just go find your seat, you hooligan."

She laughed, wished him luck, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking out.

"I'm just so nervous." He chuckled, wringing his fingers on his lap. Markus couldn't keep his eyes off the ring that Richard had given him a few months ago. "It's okay to be this nervous, right?"

"It's wedding day jitters." He assured, messaging Connor's shoulders. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," he said as he held one of Markus's hands with a gentle smile. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning to Markus. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Connor, it's time." Kara was standing there in the soft blue bridesmaid dress. It stopped just above her knees and lace at her shoulders that looked like icicles. She looked as beautiful as always. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Connor stood and gave Markus a tight embrace before grabbing the bouquet of flowers and walking ahead of Kara to reach Hank who was waiting to walk him down the aisle. Markus next to Kara and fixed his tie. He could see Richard's forced breathing out of nervousness. God, Markus fucking hated him. The wedding march played and Markus couldn't stomach watching him. He was so happy for Connor, but at the same time wanted to throw up.

Markus tuned out the vows and the reception wasn't much better. North and Josh were running around recording anything they could for any human who were attending and mainly went to Markus to ask for commentary. Kara and Luther would dance together when he wasn't busy congratulating the happy couple. The flute glasses full of thirium was swirling in Markus's hand lazily as he tried to put on a happy facade for everyone. Kara eventually sat down beside him and had a stern look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Markus thought it was pretty obvious.

"I'm sitting and sulking."

"You're being a dick." She corrected. "This is Connor's day. Do you understand that? You don't get to smear your shit all over his day." Kara sighed and brushed the hair out of her face. "Grow the fuck up and be a good friend and an even better best man. I don't care if you're mad or depressed about his choice of men. You grow the fuck up and deal with it."

Markus nodded. "I can deal with it." That answer didn't seem to suffice with Kara, but she left him alone to get back to her husband and daughter. He left the thirium on the table before deciding to take a little breather.

 

"Kara, have you seen Markus?" Connor asked frantically. She shook her head in response. Connor groaned and turned to his husband. "Toasts were supposed to start twenty minutes ago and my best man disappeared."

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find him." Richard promised. "You check the church and I'll check upstairs. He can't have gone far."

"Okay." They kissed each other quickly before parting. Connor fidgeted with his coin as he walked towards the church. He quietly opened the door leading to the alter and saw Markus sitting in the first pew with his head in his hands. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." He was lying. Connor could tell.sat down beside his friend and took Markus's hands in his own.

"You can talk to me." He promised. Markus really couldn't. At least, he couldn't say what he really felt. "How is it that you can lead an entire revolution of androids, but can't stand a little wedding."

That made Markus laugh. "I don't know." He looked at Connor and felt something in him crack. He had two options: either kiss Connor or walk away. Connor reacting positively to the kiss had a very minimal chance of working out, but being free meant taking risks. He gently cupped Connor's face before pressing their lips together. The kiss lasted maybe half a second before Connor pushed him away and stood on shaking legs.

"What the fuck, Markus?!" He shouted while wiping his mouth. "I just got married!"

"I don't know what came over me." Connor face was contorted by confusion and anger. Frustrated tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me." He mumbled and Markus complied. Connor took a few deep breaths and wiped his tears away by his sleeves. "Just say your toasts and don't talk to me ever again."

"Connor-" Markus stopped himself. He didn't actually know what he was supposed to say here. He stood and stammered to speak.

"Hey, I'm letting you off easy!" Connor reminded him. "This is me showing you mercy- just like before!" Markus would actually much prefer being shot right now. "You're lucky I don't kill you! Fuck me! Why did you do that?"

Markus shuddered under Connor's gaze. "Look, I've been in love with you since I met you. And I know you don't feel the same way as I do, and I thought I'd be okay with that. But I'm not."

"That didn't give you the right-"

"I know that!" Markus hated yelling- especially at Connor. It felt unnatural. "Do you think I don't know that? I know it's fucked up. I'm fucked up. And the worst part is that I still love you! And I fucking hate Richard because he asked you first!"

They stood in shocked silence. Markus had never exploded like that before and Connor didn't know how to take in all the information he was just given. He just collapsed onto the pew and broke down.

"I don't know what to do." He gripped onto the wood next to his knees. Markus hovered over him. "Usually when I'm in a tough spot I go to you.... What do I do?"

"You really want my advice?" Connor shook his head once before timidly nodding. "I think you should erase this from your memory. Don't let Richard get to it. Just forget I ever told you this." Connor tried to form an argument. "You asked."

"I did." He looked at his wedding ring once before looking at Markus again. "I do love you."

"Not the way I want you to."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Markus told him. "Sometimes life is a bitch. Sometimes the boy you're in love with doesn't love you back. It's okay. I'll live."

"Connor, you found Markus." Richard stated with a small grin. "You ready to wrap this up?"

Connor nodded and held his husband's hand all the way back to the reception hall. North passed the camera off to Josh as Markus held up his glass of thirium to make his toast. Connor and Richard were smiling as they sat down.

"Now, the best man and savior of all androids- Markus Manfred!" North laughed as the room cheered.

"Thank you, North. As always, you cease to amaze me." Light chuckles circled the room. "To be honest, I never thought I would be doing this. I mean, the first time Connor and I met, he shoved a gun in my face." He paused as everyone laughed. "I'm happy that my attempted murder is amusing to you all. Nonetheless, Connor and I became close friends after the revolution and when he asked me to be best man at his wedding, I didn't know what to say. He was marrying someone meant to replace him as the deviant hunter." He looked down at Connor and Richard and smiled fondly. "But they fell in love anyway despite the obstacles in their way. And if that's not what being free and alive is supposed to be, I don't know what is. Congratulations you two."

"Sap!" Josh called out. Laughter erupted into the room and Markus sat down with a stiff grin. The rest of the toasts went in a blur and before Connor could say anything else to Markus, he left.

 

The next day, when everyone was bidding their goodbyes to the happy couple before they leave for their honeymoon, Markus stayed in the art studio at his home and painted. Well, he tried to. He tried to paint anything else, but all that he could paint was Connor. Fuck, the entire room was covered with Connor. It was sickening. He put the paintbrush in the cup full of acetone and leaned on a stool covered with paint.

"Jesus fuck." North laughed out as she walked in. He glared at her as she looked at the multiple portraits of Connor. "It looks like a stalker threw up in here. I knew you liked the guy, but this seems fucking excessive."

"Are you done?" She shook her head, tossing him a thirium pouch that he put down onto the stool before standing beside her in front of the painting still in the easel.

"So, wanna tell me what happened last night to make you leave early?"

"No."

"C'mon. It's me."

"That's exactly my point." She sucked some thirium as she examined the painting. They stood in silence. "I told him how I felt."

"Holy shit." North sounded surprised and held out her hand. The synthetic skin peeled back as Markus made contact to show her the memory. "That's rough buddy."

"I know. I guess it's better to have the feelings out in the open, but now I just feel... I don't know. Shitty, I guess." He confided. "I'd rather just not have told him at all."

"Maybe you shouldn't have kissed him literally an hour after getting married." She slurped the last of the thirium after speaking. "Do you think you have even a sliver of a chance with Connor?"

"Statistically-"

"Love isn't about statistics, dumbass." Now it was Markus's turn to be surprised. North was actually making sense. "Do you think Connor and you have even the smallest chance?"

Markus nodded. "I do. I-I don't know why, but I do. I love him."

"Then don't let go of him just yet." She quirked a smile. "As long as you still have that spark, you have a chance. The fire isn't dead yet."

"Okay. I will."

"Good."


	2. Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a second part compulsively but I'm also pretty sure this is the end of this AU.

Connor writhed and moaned beneath him. His pale skin was a stark contrast against Markus's, his hands pulling and scratching down synthetic skin. The bed shook with each thrust Markus made. Warm eyes opened and Connor's pink lips formed a smirk.

"You really think this is how I fuck?" Markus wasn't listening. "Come on. I sound like a Traci."

"Shut up." Connor rolled his eyes. This simulated Connor was merely a fabrication from Markus's lonely nights that his coding made out of pity. It was fitting that it made Connor vindictive instead of the kind and caring real Connor.

"Markus, you should just ask Kamski to make you a Connor just to mindlessly fuck the brains out of." He mocked. "At least then you'd actually know what I really sound like."

"You talk a lot for a simulation." Connor shrugged. "Yet again, I'm really just masturbating to the real Connor."

"Who married a man meant to replace him." His laughter almost really sounded like Connor's. Just for a moment. "Why'd you confess on my wedding day?"

"It was Connor's day." He corrected. "I don't know."

Connor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Markus's neck to pull him close. "You know why."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"You need to hear yourself say it." Markus stopped moving and looked down at the blank faced Connor. He never noticed it before, but he is a perfect copy of Connor. Right down to the hopeful fire in his eyes whenever the detective looked at Markus all that time ago. A gentle hand reached up to cup Markus's face and wiped away a tear.

"I thought-"

"That I felt the same way as you." Connor chuckled. "Markus, if I did, I would have married you."

"You could have your pick of anyone." Markus sobbed. "Why him? Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Markus, his life started with me." He soothed as Markus cried. "He had all of my memories and every one of my experiences. He was born to love me. How could I not fall in love?" It was all he could do not to fall onto Connor. "I have an idea."

The room turned to black. Slowly, Jericho was reforming around him. It was his makeshift office and Connor was at the window flipping a coin. This was maybe nine months after they met. When Markus realized he was in love with Connor. He knew it by how much he loved Connor in all of those unflattering layers of wool.

"Tell him what you wanted to say." A voice bugged him. Markus moved next to the detective.

"RK900 is adjusting well to his partnering with Gavin." Connor reported with a small laugh. "He does keep 'accidentally' dumping coffee on Gavin after he does anything mean to me though. It's a little funny."

"Connor, I think..." The younger android turned to Markus and smiled his most beautiful smile.

"Yes?"

"I think he might have a crush on you." Even in a situation where this is meant to go his way, Markus still chokes. "You should ask him out."

"Really?" The memory played out as he remembered. Connor's cheeks tinted blue and he laughed. "You think so?"

"900 is new to deviancy. He needs some guidance." Connor frowned.

"That wasn't what you wanted to say." Markus shook his head, looking out at the dark sky. "Tell me."

"I don't see the use."

"Then go." Connor spat. "Go and tell the real Connor. See the use. Because we're both tired of seeing you wallow in self fucking pity."

His bedroom came into view again. Connor was gone and the simulation was over. Markus pulled on some clothes and called a taxi. Connor and Richard's apartment wasn't actually that fair from Markus's home so the drive wasn't too long. He paid the driver and thanked the driver before climbing up the eight flight of stairs that led up to Connor's apartment. Markus frantically knocked on their door. 

Connor was woken up from stasis by the loud knocking at the door. He was surprised that Richard wasn't alerted by it, but he did have a really taxing day. Connor wormed his way out of his husband's arms and walked over the cold hardwood until he reached the door. The knocking didn't stop until Connor opened the door in his boxers and a DPD hoodie.

"Markus?" The younger android whispered. "It's, like, three in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Did you ever have feelings for me?" Connor sighed, glancing behind his shoulder for a moment before turning back to his friend. "Did we ever have a shot?"

"Can we talk about this later, please?"

"No, I need to know now." Markus sounded crazy. RA9 knows he fucking looked it too. "Please. It's so hard to get you out of my head. I can't even turn to art because all I draw is you. You are like a virus that spread to every line of code in my programming and you just won't go away." Connor was silent. "Connor, please."

"Yes." Markus played that 'yes' over and over again to make sure he heard it correctly. "Yes, in that year we met. If you had asked me then I would have said yes. But you took so long and I lost those feelings. I'm married now and I'm so happy. Why can't you just let me go?"

"I don't want to."

"Why did you tell me how you felt when I got married?" Connor enquired with a turn of his wedding ring.

Markus could only look at the floor. "I thought that somehow you would say you feel the same and run off with me. That's pretty stupid, huh?"

"Yeah, a little bit." He chuckled. "Do you want to come in for something to drink? You look tired."

"No, I'm... I'm fine." Markus moved back. "I'll see you sometime Connor."

"Okay," he said meekly. "Get some sleep, Markus. We still need you."

He decided to walk home. He contacted North once Connor offered him a drink. She should be waiting for him. He felt worse.

"Hey champ." She greeted with a sympathetic smile as she pulled him into a tight hug. "What'd he say?"

"I should've told him sooner." North pulled him down with her onto the couch. "He said I took too long. He has nothing there for me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She comforted him and held him close. "But you need to move on now. You know and this is time to grow."

"I just feel lousy and gross." He confided.

"You need to sleep and to detox off of Connor for a while." She told him. "Life's a bitch, huh?"

"It's what we fought for." North laughed. "Thanks. You're a really good friend."

"I know."


End file.
